Secret—Grey Vow—
by Kamra
Summary: <html><head></head>A yuri MikuRin/RinMiku fic based on the song series and novel (Alluring Secret Black Vow) with a different take and alterations to the main story for a better end. Image by Suzunosuke.</html>


This is my take on the original series (songs and novel) that were a letdown! Bless fanfic writing. A simple google search for the novel will do as I am taking elements from the original story and making alterations for a (hopefully) better end.

* * *

><p>How much time had passed? Rin had been resting against the tree throughout the day ever since she had been attacked by that red-headed demon earlier. She was fascinated by the beauty around her, the creamy orange with bright hues of yellow painting the setting sky.<p>

She stands from her resting spot, staggering ahead to find her way back to Heaven. With an injured left wing and barely any holy power left, it's impossible for her to go back as Heaven exists in a different plane from the human world. Even if she could fly, she would soar through the endless sky without any power left inside of her to return home.

Until her wings and power are restored, she needs to remain in the human world. Swaying left to right like a drunk, she blends into the crowd. With invisibility, no human could spot her. Raising her head to inspect ahead of her, a gorgeous cathedral stands tall. Only a little more and she'll finally, and properly, rest. While she'll be in there, one of the other angels will be sent to get her.

Once the angel makes it into the large building, she finds a large set of stairs. She sighs, taking a few steps and looking up the stairs. How could humans even walk that far up? Truly that is one strength humans carry within. Maybe they're not _that _weak as what all the angels think them to be.

What felt like hours to her, she reaches the top and her body falls forward.

_It… It hurts, my wings hurt and so do my legs._

She crawls to the nearest window and sits on her knees. The view is even better from this height! She can view the remaining clouds flowing away to welcome the night sky.

"How beautiful…"

A voice is heard from far off. Rin looks down from her spot, there are many buildings of a variety of sizes like homes and shops. The town certainly is beautiful.

"It is…" She smiles, admiring what humans had built overtime.

"Huh…?"

Rin's wings stretch out, alarmed by the voice that answered hers. She grimaces in pain, her legs frozen stiff until the torture passes. The angel drags herself around, finding the owner of such a melodious voice as she holds her head up.

Her eyes widen and her heart skips a beat.

In front of her very eyes is a girl adorned in black.

With lovely long hair and lush-green orbs, she's captivated by her eyes, rendering her speechless.

"Are you hurt?" The siren questions with a hand held out.

The blonde barely acknowledges her hand, holding on with two of her own. The girl in black pulls her up.

"Wa-wait… Me!? Why?" Rin gasps, entirely flustered.

_I made contact with a human…! But how!? How can she see me!?_

Her wings rest, cringing as a single tear forms in the corner of her cyan eyes.

"It looks painful. Poor Angel isn't able to return to Heaven like this…"

How could this girl suspect what was going on? How could she even see her? How shocking and an embarrassment! Unless her holy power had drained out, a regular girl shouldn't be capable of seeing her.

"Would you like to come to my house? I'll take care of you, Miss Angel."

Rin swallows hard, her breathing stops for a second. "Your… home. Is that really okay?"

If she accepts her offer, she could experience what it's like to live inside a human's home. To witness how humans live on a daily basis and what they do and what makes them who they are. Rin ponders about it for a moment, nodding at her.

"Y-yes, I'll stay at your home. O-oh! But your name, I didn't catch your name." The blonde stammers, her face growing hot.

"I am Miku Cyrinpt. Miss Angel, what is your name?" The tealette smiles.

The moment she sees her smile are like blooming flowers. Shrills of church bells sound in the angel's head. Rin exhales, looking into Miku's eyes. Is this what a human is like?

"Uuu, um. My name is Rin! And you already guessed what I am." She lets go of her hand.

"Pleasure meeting you." Miku replies and stands directly next to the angel. Her hand holds Rin by the side, leading the injured angel down the steps.

"Miss Rin—"

"Rin is fine, Miku."

"Rin, do you think it's impossible for humans and angels to get along?"

"No, that's not true!" She blurts out, hiding her face. "Um, humans and angels can get along."

"I'm glad… That makes me really happy. Especially when you started talking to me."

Rin leans a little against Miku, resting an arm on the tealette's shoulder. Even Rin is happy, not regretting to spend another moment with this beautiful girl.


End file.
